Pair of Kings Theme: Top of The World by Phineas Flynn (ft. Ferb Fletcher)
Series Theme Version Ferb:We're at the top of the world(x2) We're at the top,top of the world Phineas:We're(we're, we're) in the building so people come put yo hands up Ferb:Top of the world We're at the top of the world Phineas:Me and mah homey yah baby,we takin' ova Ferb:Top of the world We're at the top,top of the world Phineas:(Yeah!) They say it's just a rule I do bah-leive it's true Phineas:(Yeah!) We so sick wit it Say, we so sick wit it Phineas and Ferb:We go rock this throne! Let de kingdom come yeah! At the top of the world We're are brothers,kings,get the island singing At the top of the world We're at the top of the world! Full Version Ferb:(Bring it on)We're at the top of the world(x3) We're at the top,top of the world Phineas:We're we're we're in the building So people come put yo hands up Ferb:Top of the world We're at the top of the world Phineas:Me and mah homey yah baby we takin' ova Ferb:Top of the world We're at the top top of the world Phineas:????????(Sorry the official lyrics aren't up yet and I can't comprehend what he's saying :(] (Yeah!) We so sick wit it (Yeah!)Say we so sick wit it Yeah! They say it's just a rule I do bah-leive it's true (Yeah!) We so sick wit it (Yeah!) Say we so sick wit it Phineas and Ferb:We go rock this throne Let the kingdom come yeah Phineas:At the top of the world Phineas and Ferb:We are brothers,kings Get the island sing-an! Phineas:At the top of the world! Ouhhhhhh oh,oh,oh oh-ouhhhh(x2) Ferb:(Bring it on!) Top of the world! We're at the top of the world! We're at the top of the world! We're at the top top top of the world! Phineas:Yeah! Island's ??????????(Again Sorry,No lyrics) Ferb:Top of the world! We're at the top of the world! Phineas:(Oh,oh,oh)Who would thought that you and I we're made for greatness! Ferb:Top of the world! We're at the top,top,top of the world! Phineas:???????(Sorry) (Yeah!)We so sick wit it! (Yeah!) Say we so sick wit it! They say it's just a rule! I do bah-live it's true! (Yeah!) We so sick wit it! (Yeah!) Say we so sick wit it! Phineas and Ferb:We go rock this throne! Let the kingdom come yeah! Phineas:At the top of the world! Phineas and Ferb:We are brothers,kings! Get the island sing-ing! Phineas:At the top of the world! Ouhhhhhh,oh,oh,oh,oh oh-ouuuhhhh!(x2) Phineas:Yeah! We so sick wit it(echo) Said we so sick wit it!(echo) Ferb:Let's bring it on! Phineas:Top of the world! We're at the top of the world!(x6) We're at the top top of the world! Phineas:We go rock this throne! Let the kingdom come yeha! At the top of the world! (Ohhhhhhohhhh) Phineas and Ferb:We are brothers,kings! Get the island sing-an! Phineas:A the top of the world! Ouhhhhh,oh,oh,oh,ohouhhhhh!(continues throughout rest of song) Phineas:We're at the top of the world! Phineas and Ferb:Ouhhhhhh,oh,oh,oh,ouhhhhh! Phineas:We're at the top of wooooorllld! Phineas and Ferb:WE'RE AT THE TOP OF THE WORLD! (song ends) Category:Fanon Works Category:Songs Category:HyperHearts58's Pages Category:Songs sung by Ferb Fletcher Category:Songs by Phineas Category:Songs sung by Phineas Flynn